Welcome Home Dearie
by pippiwhoxoxo
Summary: This story fills in some of the holes from Skin Deep. Rated T to be safe, I don't want to offend. I might go a bit AU depending on how it goes. My first fic, so please feel free to review
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hello! This is one of my first fanfics, so I hope you enjoy. It's set during the time of Skin Deep, however depending on how things go, I might take things a little AU. As it is my first story, I would love some feedback. ~Pippi

Belle's nerves were practically shot as she walked out of the the hall of her home for the last time, accompanying one of the most feared men in the land, moments after agreeing to be his housekeeper. She tried to keep her mind focused on the fact that she was saving both her village and her father, rather than focusing on what it cost her to do so. She could still hear her father weeping, begging her to change her mind, but there was no going back. She had made a deal, and everyone knows you don't go back on a deal with Rumpelstiltskin. She shuddered as she thought the name, glancing over at her new master, with his manic grin on full display.

"Don't I need to pack?" She asked as he headed towards the castle's entrance.

"No need dearie, all that you need will be provided for you." He said in a high pitched tone, reminiscent of a court jester.

Belle kept walking with her head down as they exited the castle. She couldn't bare the looks of pity from the soldiers who were guarding the castle. She was however, relieved to hear the silence outside showing that Rumpelstiltskin had kept his side of the deal, and the fighting ceased. No more lives would be lost to the foolishness of war, and Belle assured herself that that was more important than even her own life.

The odd gray/gold man and his beautiful companion made their way down the main road, and out of the town on foot. Belle kept waiting to them to make it to his carriage or something. She wasn't exactly sure how he had arrived, but she was fairly certain he hadn't walked all the way. Rumpelstiltskin was a strange man, but based on his dress he wasn't a walker. She could see the people of her town peering out of their windows with looks of horror. She wanted to tell them that it would be okay, and that they were safe, but she was too scared to risk the wrath of Rumpelstiltskin. Finally, after Belle felt that they must have walked over a mile she asked,

"Are we going to walk the entire way?"

Rumpelstiltskin spun around to face her, inching toward her. Belle backed away as much as she could until her back was touching the trunk of a tree. " Afraid of a little work dearie? Tsk tsk, that's not becoming of a housekeeper. Surely you aren't trying to back out of our little deal already?"

"N-n-no" Belle stuttered, " I just figured we'd be traveling some other way. You did appear in our hall after all"

"Yes, yes I did." He said grinning at her in a way that made it look like a wild animal baring it's teeth, as he moved even closer toward her. Belle had to suck in her breath to keep their bodies in two separate spaces.

"You see dearie, I figured a nice walk out of town would be nice, kind of like a funeral for your old life. If we had planned ahead I would have even gotten flowers for the display. The town's people surely enjoyed the sight. Your exit with the beast will be the only thing they will be able to speak of for quite a while, 'Poor Belle, what a brave girl, all of us are indebted to her.' I did you a favor, made you a hero in a way you can't even understand."

"I didn't want to be made into a hero." She spat back, blood boiling. "I didn't do this in pursuit of glory, I did it because it was my duty to my town." Rumpelstiltskin started laughing hysterically.

"But of course you did, that's the only reason. A beautiful young martyr, why it's sensational! I'm sure they'll build a statue in your honor, and stories will be told by fires about your bravery. I'm just helping the story along. But did you think dearie that in this story you have to live out the forever after? Did you think about how you will be spending the rest of your eternity? Whilst a fan of vanity, I wonder how long it will take you to crack. How long until you are pleading for a new deal, so you can run back to your precious broken town, idiotic father, and fop of a betrothed." He was now pacing around the forest waving his arms to add emphasis. Belle was so angry she could see straight. How dare he belittle what she had done, what she had given up. Life as she knew it was over and he was making one big joke of it. Without thinking of the consequences, Belle marched right over to Rumpelstiltskin and slapped that stupid smile off his face, causing him to falter in his ranting, and just stand there looking at her in shock.

The pause gave Belle just enough time to begin to panic over the consequences. What if he hurt her? What if he considered it violation of their deal and her village would be destroyed regardless? All of the stories she had been told as a child made it clear that if Rumpelstiltskin was anything, he was creative with his punishments, and there was no telling what he would do to her.

Belle braced herself for his wrath, but it never came. He just looked at her dumbfounded for a few seconds.

"Oh, you have a bit of fight in you, aye? This should prove to be more interesting than I previously thought." With a terrifying giggle, Rumpelstiltskin grabbed her hand, and before Belle knew what was happening they were standing in the entrance way of the Dark Castle.

"Welcome home dearie." He said as he guided inside.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: I realized my spell check was correcting Rumplestiltskin to Rumpelstiltskin. Sorry about that. Still unsure why the show spells it the other way. I guess both are acceptable unless you are Microsoft word.

A big thank you to those who read/ reviewed/ favorited/ watched the story. It makes me really happy. :) Enjoy!

Belle was in awe as she entered the Dark Castle. She had spent her childhood hearing stories about this man called Rumplestiltskin, and here she was in his home. _Her_ home now until the end of her days. That was the deal she had made. She tried not to think about it too much, the idea of the rest of her life made her dizzy. 'At least it's a nice home,'she thought to herself as she looked around. She hadn't been sure what to expect from the Dark Castle, but it wasn't this. If you removed the master from the house, it looked like many other large estates she had traveled to with her father. There weren't any skulls, blood, or screaming children, it seemed very normal.

"Where are you taking me?" Belle asked. Rumplestiltskin was moving quickly as though he was on mission.

"Let's call it your room." He said.

"Oh that would be nice," She replied as she followed him down a huge flight of stairs. "I didn't dress for so much walking, and my feet are sore." Rumplestiltskin didn't reply, but kept going down and down. Finally he got to a door, which he opened with a wave of his hand. Belle peered inside, seeing on a hard stone bench and some straw.

"My room?!" She said indignantly.

"Well it sounds a lot nicer than dungeon." He said placing his hand on her back and forcefully guiding her in with a giggle. Belle could hear him locking the door.

"You can't just leave me in here. Hello? Hello!" She yelled through the thick door. Belle beat on the door a couple of times, " This isn't what I signed up for!"

"So then tell me dearie, what is it you think you signed up for?" She heard him ask from the other side of the door. "Did you think that you and I would sit by the fire sipping tea, and talking about what deals I've made?"

"No" She said in a small voice. To be honest, she had given very little thought to what she would be doing, she mad the decision to go with him with very little consideration, but what thought she gave didn't include a prison cell. Belle slumped down on the bench that was to be her bed from now on, and submitted to the tears that had been threatening to fall since she first left her home. Do the brave thing and bravery will follow, she had told herself. Something about sitting in a damp, dark dungeon, balling her eyes out didn't feel too much like bravery. She wondered if he would ever come back for her, if she would die in this small room.

Belle didn't know how long she had been in the dungeon, it had felt like hours, the door creaked open. Quickly she stood up, not sure what she was supposed to do, but desperately wanting to get out of the cell. After a few moments Belle walked to the door, and peered outside. Rumplestiltskin was no where to be found. She doubted a man, or whatever he was, with that much power wouldn't have a problem keeping a dungeon door locked, so Belle decided to explore. Deciding that there wasn't much she wanted to see in the dungeons, Belle went back up the stairs that lead to the main part of the castle. After getting turned around a couple of times Belle found the main hall. On the large table she saw a note.

_Tea in ten dearie, don't be late. I trust you at least know how to make tea._

_ R._

Belle wasn't even sure where to find the kitchen to make tea. That was one place they hadn't passed during her brief tour to the dungeons. Belle wondered when her ten minutes started, she had probably spent most of it wondering around, which wasn't fair if it started when the door opened, but Belle didn't think pointing that out would help her case any. She figured that it must be close to the dining hall, so she rushed off in search.

Luckily for Belle, she chose right her first time, and she immediately started looking for the kettle and tea. After looking in every place she could think of she had found the tea set and the tea, but no water. She exited the kitchen with a pail in hand to look for a well. Belle hadn't taken more than two steps outside of the castle when Rumplestiltskin appeared in front of her. He was so close, Belle's breath caught in her throat.

"And where do you think you are going dearie?" He asked, his voice full of menace, "Not thinking about running away so soon are we?"

"No sir," Belle said looking down, she couldn't look at him. The gray skin and those eyes on a otherwise normal looking human body was just disturbing. "I was just getting some water to make tea, I found your note." She said holding up the pail for emphasis. Suddenly the pail got heavy, and fell from her hand.

"Oh!" Belle exclaimed as water splashed all over her.

"Tell me dearie, what is your pedigree?" Rumplestiltskin said looking at her with his nose turned up. "I'm beginning to think I hired an inbreed simpleton. Tell me dear is your mum your auntie as well?" He said laughing.

"How dare you speak about my mother like that? She was a kind woman." Belle snapped back.

"_Was_?" Rumplestiltskin asked.

"Was." Belle said, offering no further information, as she picked up the pail. Rumplestiltskin noticed tears in her eyes, and mentally filed that information away for later. Knowing things that make people cry, is one of the greatest powers.

"Now, where would you like me to get water?" Belle asked, breaking his thoughts. He waved his hand, and her pail was once again full.

"Don't worry about water anymore, that bucket will never empty." He said, " I will be in the hall, waiting on my tea." With that he disappeared. Belle shook her head and headed back into the kitchen to prepare tea.

Belle had been upset when he asked if she knew how to make tea, but now that she was in the kitchen she wasn't exactly sure what she was to do. Sure, she had seen people making tea, and she had drank enough, but as far as measurements and things like that Belle was at a loss. Scrambling around, knowing that Rumplestiltskin was waiting on her, Belle did the best she could brewing the tea and setting it up in the pot with cups and sugar, milk, honey. Belle's hands were shaking with worry as she walked into the great hall holding the tray. Rumplestiltskin was rattling off a list of her upcoming chores, as she poured him a cup of tea, all of them were the usual until he got to "... and you will skin the children I hunt for their pelts." Belle felt her heart stop, she could feel the cup fall out of her hands, but she couldn't make herself move to catch it.

"That one was a quip,not serious." Rumplestiltskin said with a laugh.

"Right." Belle said as she felt the air return to her lungs. Remembering that she had dropped the cup she was filling Belle bent down to retrieve it. When she picked up the cup she noticed that there was a rather large chip in it.

"Oh no." She said aloud, and could hear Rumplestiltskin leaning over from his chair to see what she was doing. Belle's chest filled with dread. "I'm so sorry. It's chipped." She said holding it up for him to see. "You can hardly see it." Rumplestiltskin looked at her for a while, and Belle couldn't tell what was going through his mind. "It's just a cup." He said

"Right, of course" She said standing up. "How do you like your tea?" She asked with a smile.


End file.
